Wondrous Moment
by SelenaNova8
Summary: Undercover for 6 months and it finally all comes crashing down. Andy had known this morning in her gut that something wasn't sitting right, that today was bound to end horribly and now they were headed home, and yet she was torn in two. Can you really be in love with two people at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

First Fic, that i have published under this penname, decided i needed a fresh start.

This story is partly inspired by the _Alexander Pushkin_ poem " _The Wondrous moment of our meeting…" _

Songs to listen to are Folly and the Hunter _"Ghost"_ and Steppenwolf "_Move Over"_

Hope you enjoy.

xxx

"You ready to say goodbye to your old life?"

"Yer, I guess I am…"

Every step echoed through her ears matching the pounding in her chest of her heart aching to break free from the adrenaline pumping through her, the cold winter rain hitting her face like paper cuts. Yet she found solace in the fact that his hand still gripped her tightly steering her through the darkened alleyways of Toronto. She had known this morning in her gut that something wasn't sitting right, that today was bound to end horribly.

"_Morning sleepy head…" his voice luring her back to the world of the living, his head leaning closer to hers as they lay side by side within the confines of their bed. Brushing a few stray hairs out of her face, before dropping a kiss onto her nose. _

"_Hmmm… what time is it?" she smiled, nuzzling into his chest, hoping to shut out the little bit of sunlight that she could, and allowing for herself to bask in the smell of him. _

"_It's almost eight-thirty. I have to get to work," his hand splayed across her bare back as she stayed close to him, running figure eights with his fingers gently. She shook her head as her response to his statement. "I cant be late again, yesterday the guys ragged on me being whipped."_

_Andy's head shot out from her hiding spot, a smirk plastered across her face, "whipped – huh?" she chose that moment to grab him off guard and push him onto his back as she straddled him, "I like the sound of that… who would have thought I could make a warm veteran whipped?" she smiled coyly down at him, and he was smiling back up at her. _

"_I love you…" he said ever so softly, as his hand touched her cheek softly, his thumb brushing back and forth at the bruise that lay there, "it isn't fake for me… not anymore."_

_She closed her eyes reveling in his touch, it was true it hadn't been fake for a while now, she remembered the exact date their UC relationship wasn't just a show anymore to secure their positions within the drug ring, the day she almost lost him. _

"_Me either…"_

_xxx_

She couldn't remember how long they had been running for, it could have been seconds for all she knew, and yet her lungs told her with strain that it been a full sprint through the dark corners of the city.

"We – we …" she panted out "slo- slow down Nick."

His grip on her hand tightened, he couldn't risk looking back at her just yet, he needed to know they would be safe.

"Almost there… Hold on!" only a few more blocks to go until the safe house he thought.

xxx

"_See you at the club later?" he asked, his hands planted on either side of her hips. _

"_Yip! Just have to stop off and run an errand for Nathan, but shouldn't take to long," she fidgeted with the little tuft of hair at the back of his neck "How about you?"_

"_Prepping an order for delivery," his face darkening with the words that had left his lips, he hated it, hated being the cause of the problem that was eating through their city. She saw it as clear as day, she felt the same way. _

"_Hey… keep looking to the bigger picture, once we locate the source we will keep the streets a little bit safer." _

_Her words always helped to reassure him, they were here for a reason, they had a job to do and this was the means to an end "Okay, I better go…" kissing her swiftly on the lips before grabbing his bag from the floor, "See you later partner."_

"_See you later," she smiled watching him move through the door of their one bedroom apartment, before rushing back to give her one last lingering kiss. _

"_Couldn't help it…" he replied cheekily "Now get to cleaning this place woman!"_

_xxx_

Finally! They had reached the safe house, both leaning against the metal door that led to the streets outside. They were safe, at least for now. They needed to contact HQ, let them know of the change in the game.

Both of them gripping each others hands like a vice, the contact alone reassuring in more ways then one. Words right at that moment couldn't express the thoughts running a mile a minute through both their heads.

Finally Nick was the first to speak "How did you show up at the warehouse? I thought you were running an errand for Nathan?"

It took Andy a minute to finally answer him, as his eyes bored into hers "When I tried to call you today, I kept getting your voicemail- " they had never gone off the wire from one another no matter the job Nick was on he would still text her to let her know what was going down "So I decided to go looking for you at Dov's place. He found me, didn't buy my story and before I knew it I was in the back of one of the trucks."

"Dammit Andy! It could have been worse…" his voice was filled with irritation, yet his eyes betrayed him and mirrored concern and fear.

"Well, I got worried, I phoned Blackstone, he told me to find something about the new shipment and to check out Dov's place for any clue where you guys were and…" before she could continue he'd pulled her into him, holding her tight.

"They took my phone, new rules apparently – looking for the snitch."

Andy's hands snacking up his t-shirt holding fistfuls of material, before she finally pushed him away "You pulled the trigger…"

He tried to pull her to him again, his hands being swatted away by hers "Andy… Andy listen. I knew it wasn't loaded!"

She stopped her assault on him before she finally went back to leaning against the metal door, "it doesn't change how I saw my whole life flash before my eyes Nick. Screw undercover! I'm so sick of this."

He edged his way closer to her, "I don't like going to bed angry…" he whispered out to her arms crossed. Her angry breaths still coming out slowly, "I know." Her eyes filled with fear and her voice soft and mournful "This sucks."

Soon their hands found one another's again, the little bit of pressure they both used signaling their apology to one another.

"You know, once Blackstone gets the alarm that the safe house has been opened – it's officially the end of our stint in Drugs and Gangs."

"I know…" she replies.

"Means we're heading back to our old lives…" His eyes still facing forward, scared of what lay ahead for them.

"I know…" her voice a little softer then the last, and her hand gripping his a little tighter once again.

xxx

**AN:** This story starts out Andy/Nick and Sam/Marlo, so bear with me. Ultimate ending is Andy/Sam and Nick/Gail.

Thank you for reading. I promise to have a chapter up as soon as possible. Got hit with the bug of inspiration.

Please review, or hit the follow button.

xxx

SelenaNova


	2. 15 Division

AN: Here it is, the Second Chapter. Its more Swarek focused, and i'll be honest my mind was totally into wanting to write some AndyNick but i needed to get this one out. It's all worth it for the next Chapter which fingers crossed should be out by later tonight or early morning. (South African Time)

Thanks to all those who have followed or added to your Fav list. Especially big thank you to - **cc77/ aaen/sydcasy and CHH-666.** Once my accounts passed the waiting period - expect a lil sneak peak for Chapter 3 and some info for the whole story.

SelenaNova

xxx

**Chapter 2: 15 Division.**

He hated these moments, when he had to tell his team, no his family that two of their own had been compromised and were still yet to be found – Frank Best stood tall, though his shoulders begged for a little release to convey the worry that coursed through his body. From the moment that Blackstone had told him that both McNally and Collins had been off the wire for close to 24hrs he knew nothing good could come of it.

Even on her worst day McNally would still signal back to HQ, and Collins well the Boy Scout never messed with procedure.

As Frank stepped into Parade which was filled with light banter and dirty innuendos and laughter, he caught a glimpse of his newest Detective and close friend Sam Swarek who had caught on to Bests' somber mood and then he spotted Detective Blackstone –this couldn't be good.

xxx

_"Hey Swarek!" she yelled from across the Hall "Get your butt moving, your legs aint going to take themselves for a run!"_

_He couldn't remember why he had even suggested that Peck move in with him, the reasoning may have been lost in bottle number 5. Yet he wouldn't admit it to her even out aloud, that Gail Peck certainly had made it a lot easier living with the fact that Andy had left. _

_"Give me a second Blondie! Not all of us are as chipper at…" he looked over to the nightstand clock "4:30!"_

_In waltzed the ever nimble Gail Peck "What did I say Swarek, the early bird catches the worm. Do you really think you would have made the leap to detective so easily if I hadn't of whipped you into tip top shape." _

_"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here Peck, I was pretty above standard way before you came along." Swarek replied slowly edging his feet into his trainers. _

_"Well then explain to me about the liquor binge you went through after McNally left… huh" Gails voice wafted through the apartment as she left his room. He couldn't counter her argument. But heck he'd try "Every heard the saying 'The second mouse gets the cheese' ?"_

_xxx_

"Okay calm down, as of 23 hrs ago two officers undertaking a UC initiative to infiltrate a major drug ring have been off the wire…" the words almost came out in sow motion from the Sergeants lips. Every officer sat silent, faces grim and paying close attention to what information would come next "Last known address is 55 Peter Place, close to the docks where the group they were infiltrating ran a lot of their shipments… I would like to introduce you to Detective Blackstone, who will be coordinating the search for our missing officers and to maintain the takedown of the drug ring. "

Blackstone stepped forward, hands bent at his hips, "The last we heard of our operatives was a phone call from officer McNally, stating that her partner Officer Collins hadn't checked in since morning. We can only assume that some big buy was going on due to our takedown the night before…"

Swarek chose that precise moment to step in "What take down?"

Blackstone seemed slightly perturbed; "We stole some of their product last night at the pick up zone, in order to move things a long…Now as I was. –"

"You initiated a turf war?" Swareks voice edging a little higher in tone "With two of your operatives caught in the middle?"

"We did what we needed to do, my officers new the risks and were willing to take the initiative…" Blackstone's back became ridged as he and Swarek eyed each other down.

xxx

_"Seriously Sammy, have some of this delicious necture already from the coffee gods…" Oliver said swaying his cuppa joe right below his best friends nose "Wait for it… I know what comes next "Adapt or Die" !" _

_Sam couldn't help smiling "Exactly…" stirring his ice green tea._

_"So how was the run? Peck out do you again?" _

_Before Swarek could even reply officer Marlo Cruz piped in, "I believe she beat him hands down, I have the photo finish. Girls kick butt …" she kept her hand out awaiting the inevitable 20 dollar note from her fellow TO "Got the tshirt to prove it."_

_"Dam Sammy was sure you'd win it this week… must be since you made the jump. Not as fit as a 'real' officer – Detective pants." _

_"I dunno, I think it was a close call – you'll win it next time Shaw."_

_Cruz and Oliver made their way off to parade still bantering on about their latest and next bets as Sam yelled out his disdain "Stop placing bets with my girlfriend!"_

Best chose that moment to intervene, "Two of my officers… now what's done is done, what we need now is to co-ordinate a search. Everyone we will be doing takedowns of the locations specified by Blackstone and his team, be aware we don't have papers! Our necessity is locating and retrieving our men. I want two teams to be coordinated. Swarek! Nash! Cruz and Oliver each will lead a team – your locations will be specified." Best looked around the room one last time "These are our officers! Lets Serve, Protect and bring them home!"

With that being said all uniformed offices, excluding the four team leaders who had been called out remained awaiting their debrief.

Officer Cruz one eye on Detective Blackstone and the other on Swarek, she knew what this meant. She knew what it meant to him, even if he wouldn't admit it. She'd notice his ears always perk up at the mention of anything related to a task force within Drugs and Gangs. Sometimes she wondered if he only made the move to detective in order to get closer to McNally. But these thoughts were meant for another time right now they had officers out there.

"So lets coordinate…."

xxxx

Thanks for all the support =) soo excited for this story =)

SelenaNova


	3. The First Day is the Hardest

AN/ I bestow upon thee Chapter 3: The First Day is the Hardest.

**SHOUTOUT** TO BoyMom, Kate1701, Sydcasy and carmi-bear!

I've been listening to a lot of Rose Cousins for this, so if you need a playlist check her out. Been delving into a lot of the Rookie Blue Soundtrack.

Anywho.. Thank you again for all the Follows and Reviews that i have gotten. Greatly appreciated. I hope the next chapter doesnt disappoint to much, and after reading through my previous chapters let me apologies now for the bad grammar, or odd sounding sentences. I write in a rush or else i wouldnt get anything out. No Beta either. As much as that would help those who hate reading bad english. I dont feel like stalling the upload process.

That being said - here it goes.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 3: The First Day is the Hardest**

Hmmf… Andy groaned, touching the back of her head, where she'd been pistol-whipped -knocked unconscious. She'd hand it to Dov he may have looked the part of a beach bum and yet he meant business.

"Let me see?" Nick already turning her around to inspect, all the while expecting her to fight him on it, and yet she let him guide her with ease as he took a gander at the round egg shaped knob which stuck out predominantly from her skull "As soon as we get out of here – you're headed straight to the hospital."

She turned to see him prepped for a rebuttal "No arguments from me Captain! Hurts like a bitch!"

"Getting knocked unconscious can lead to that…" he smiled trying to ease his own worry, and move his thoughts away from all the scenarios that could have been if Dov had been the ring leader and taken matters into his own hands. Bringing himself out of his dark thoughts he caught her wincing again as she prodded her head in an almost cavewoman like manner - Dam he loved her.

"Stop poking it…" he said to only earn a response so like the Andy he knew, poking her tongue out at him before finally settling her back against the door again, packed in as close to him as she could get.

Soon they heard to all to familiar ringing of sirens and screeching of tyres.

"Finally the cavalry is here…" he spoke softly, looking at the door as if hell lay on the other side.

"Back to the real world…" she sighed, she took that moment to lean into him their foreheads touching as they took small steady breaths "A part of me doesn't want to go back, is that wrong?"

Their foreheads still touching he shook his head slowly know, before kissing her. The kiss held so much tenderness and care. All to soon it was interrupted with the loud banging of the door.

"McNally!" Sam Swareks voice echoed through the metal door.

_xxxx_

_"So here it is…" Luke announced as he swung the door open to what would become their new home, it looked looked like an empty shell with its sheet white walls, all that encompassed the space was a single pleather couch, a small breakfast nook with a hopefully operational stove and a small coffee table. _

_"Didn't have to go all out on the Interior Decorator Luke," Andy chirped in, earning her a grunt from Nick and a lift brow from her ex fiancé. _

_"Sorry, promise serious from here on out." _

_Luke hoped to god he hadn't made the wrong mistake teaming Collins up with Andy, but then again he knew Andy would bring it all to the table – she was dedicated to the cause. Scratch his last thought – Collins and Andy were going to be great._

_"Only one bedroom," Nick finally commented as he had poked his head around the corner to the only other room apart from the bathroom. _

_"Rock, paper, scissors for it?" Andy answered. _

_"Or we could just share…" _

_Andy's face fell "As much as I like you Collins, I like my beauty sleep more and what I have heard Gail say makes me think I wont get any with the sounds that come out of your face."_

_"Seriously! It was one time!" he fought back._

_ Andy started walking over to the window that overlooked a pretty quiet street, the whole time smiling before finally looking back at him eyes peering at him from below her tuft of hair "Not what I heard, just don't shoot the messanger."_

_"Ya, sorry guys- got to cut this chit chat a little short we don't have much time before I have to be out of here…" Luke answered, before signaling them to take a seat. They needed to get down to the task at hand. Every minute mattered Undercover. _

_"Okay, so here's what you need to know for now.…"_

xxxx

"All known associates and the ring leader for this division have been apprehended," Blackstones voice boomed through the police comms "Our to UC officers are yet to be accounted for…"

If looks could kill Blackstone would have been dead the moment he walked through the doors of 15 and told them he had lost contact with Collins and McNally. Swarek and Epstein looked on at the scene outside the BTI Trucking company.

"_Where are you McNally…_" Swarek couldn't help thinking. They still hadn't checked in and yet all their known associates they had managed to infiltrate now made their way to the barn to be processed and booked.

"You think they dumped the bodies somewhere?" Epstein piped up, his dunce of a mindset, which was enough to make Swarek almost smile… almost. Yet that exact same thought he'd be lying hadn't crossed his mind.

He'd known every time he'd gone under the risks. It was apart of the adrenaline rush he had loved. The freedom of the whole situation when being apart of a Drugs and Gangs task force, the more primal need to act and rely on your instincts. That's why he knew, even with the dark thoughts moving in and out of his head that Andy operated on her gut and therefore was out there safe.

Epstien interrupted his thoughts again "Looks like Blackstone got some new information…"

Swarek stepped the pace up as he walked towards Detective Blackstone who was frantically talking over his coms, the only word he managed to get out before he finally settled in front of him was "Safe house."

"Where are they?" Swarek pressed, his face stoic as he waited for the answer.

"We've located them…"

Stopping him with his hand raised Swarek asked again "Where are they?"

"A safe house we set up a 5 or 6 blocks shy from this location… the access code we gave them was used approximately 2 hours ago." Blackstone answered.

Swarek bit his tongue... he'd have plenty of questions for Blackstone later.

xxxx

_He couldn't remember what bottle head finally been called out on, couldn't even remember how he got home. The only thing that kept playing over and over again was the fact that she'd left. She'd made her decision and it hurt like hell._

_"Little bit of hair of the dog that bit ya," Pecks sing song voice cut through his head like an electric saw. _

_He'd covered his ears as best he could, but it felt like her words were on a reverb as they played amongst his eardrums. _

_"How'd you even get in here?"_

_"I may have assisted her in this mission…" Oliver piped in sheepishly, soon followed by Peck yet again. _

_"Didn't expect me to carry you fat butt out of the Penny did you? Really Swarek…" again nudging the hangover cocktail his way as he reached out haphazardly to grip it. _

_"Do I even want to know what's in here?" _

_Oliver leaning against the doorframe, arms folded followed with a resounding, "Noooo… trust me. Just swallow."_

_Soon Peck came pouncing next to him on the bed, sending almost half the glass down his throat, "Whoops! Seems alcohol is your Kryptonite, try keeping a better hold on the glass."_

_Swarek sent Oliver a look of help, in return all he got was a shoulder shrug. _

_"Now as much as I love all of us having a lil get together in my room, can we please explain to me whyyyyyy?"_

_"Really Sammy boy," Gail annunciated a little to animatedly "Wait – I can call you Sammy right?_

_"No."_

_"Anyway Sam, Sammy… whatever. Oliver and I thought it would be in your best interests if we helped guide you through this moment of heartbreak. And who better to help you then us… after all we could form our own little clubs." Gail replied. Arms out gesturing towards the three of them. _

_"Huh… wait… I thought…" Oliver tried to respond, obviously that was something Gail had failed to mention to him, it was Swareks turn to smirk away through his self-inflicted pain. _

_"Shush, don't play dumb… you're still having problems with the Missus" Gail stated before caring n her previous rant "Seeing as we're all in the same boat! Lets take this time to vent, talk about our emotions…." the last word had Gail choking back laughter… " The look on you mens faces is priceless… Don't worry boys this is all about being drinking partners! If you cant beat em! Join em!"_

_xxx_

"McNally! Open the door!" Sams voice penetrated the steel door that had been their safeguard. Yet little did Detective Swarek know that right now, he'd been the last person they both and more importantly Andy would have not wished to have been there in this moment.

"It's going to be okay…" Nick whispered softly into her ear. Before pulling her hand to his lips.

Andy couldn't conjure up any response in those few seconds they had together, she could only stare into the pair of chocolate brown eyes. Slowly they stood, hands still braced together in a vice grip. Before finally opening the door ….

xxxx

PLease Review- let me know what ya think =)

Selena Nova


	4. In the Know

**AN:** Okay hard chapter to write, seems i am finding the bridging chapters between scenes i really wanna write hard to get out. But Chapter 5 will be out tomorrow woop =) Its filled with (McCollins?) fluff.

Really loved the Andy/Nick scene in 4x02 however brief it was i really enjoyed their banter. Love me. Just watched Ben Bass in the background of that scene was cool- he was almost ease dropping :P (Leaset i can hope). Cant wait to see what the rest of the season brings, Andy had some really great moments. 3 to gail as well.

Thank you again to all those that reviewed **carmi-bear/ RBmojo / Sydcasy/ aaen/ happy/ VampireGleek77 /linda p =)** check your PM's you'll receive a lil something about chapter 6 that i need some advice on.

Thanks for all the follows and fav's =)

(BTW - Disclaimer : i dont own Rookie Blue)

xxxxx

**Chapter 3: In the Know**

The debrief with Detective Blackstone had lasted until the early hours of the morning; both Andy and Nick felt extremely exhausted. Having to recount ever step of the last 24 hrs was a lot to bear especially recounting the moment in the warehouse where Nick had been forced to pull the trigger. She could see it on his face the fact that it was eating at him that he'd caused her extreme pain and fear in those few moments. When all he had ever promised her from the moment they became a team – he promised to keep her safe.

"You guys going to be okay getting home?" Blackstone asked as they stepped from the interrogation room they had been housed in, Blackstone wasn't blind he'd seen the subtle changes in their relationship over the last 6 months and the way they stood next to each other much like now spoke volumes. Nick slightly behind Andy, their bodies inches apart as if he were supporting her. Their hands being able to touch out momentarily for that little bit of contact they both craved from one another.

"Yer, we'll be fine." Nick spoke up., "Thanks for everything."

Andy nodded her head as well as speaking "Thanks…"

Blackstone headed off in the other direction towards Bests' office. They stared after him for a few moments before looking over the Division most of their fellow officers had gone home, night shift was on duty.

Even though it still looked the same, nothing changed yet it was the sole fact that they weren't the same officers anymore.

"Come on lets head to my place…" Nick spoke softly, it wasn't a so much a question as a statement. He couldn't last a night without her next to him anymore and she'd agree.

"I just need to stop into the bathroom… debrief was waaaay to looong." she sighed, easing the tension a bit that had built up since they had gotten back.

"Okay I'll meet you out front…"

Both went their separate ways.

_xxx_

_The door had opened and there before them stood Sam Swarek (Characteristic lopsided smile.) _

_"Hi…" he spoke, his own internal relief that McNally was okay. _

_"Hi, " she answered. _

_To say it felt a lot awkward for Nick was an understatement, he saw how Swarek hadn't taken his eyes off of Andy and in turn he saw how Andy seemed a little struck. Finally he decided he needed to break the trans they both seemed to be in "Hey, thanks for the save Swarek."_

_It seemed to have worked cause Sam finally took notice of the way in which Andy and Nick stood, hands clasped tightly. It took him a little by surprise, his brow furrowed in confusion before he finally replied "All in a days job, lets get you guys checked out, we have a bus outside."_

_"Great, Andy needs to get checked out." Nick squeezed her hand, looking away from Swarek to Andy. _

_"Nick I'll be fine…" _

_"What happened?" Swarek's voice tinted with worry. _

_Andy glared at Nick, "Just got pistol whipped, nothing serious…" both men were staring at her each worried "seriously it's fine!"_

_She could feel Nick tense next to her, she squeezed his hand once again "If it'll make you feel better – then fine. I'll get it checked out." She'd looked into Nicks eyes to let him know she was making a promise. _

_"Good,"_

_Again another moment Swarek couldn't quite wrap his head around. _

_They'd breezed passed him, hands still linked. Blackstone joined him at the entrance to the safe house, as he looked on at Andy and Nick being assisted by the paramedics. _

_"They give you any info?" Blackstone asked. _

_"Nope, suggested they first check out the bus," Sam couldn't fight the nagging feeling he felt as he watched them more closely. They'd yet to let each other go. Then he saw it, the slightest movement but it was there Nicks thumb was brushing against pulse point on Andy's wrist as a paramedic went to asses the nugget at the back of Andy's head. _

_"Blackstone, how close have they gotten?"_

_The Detective looked from Swarek to his two UC's "It was 6 months, in some crazy situations. They were bound to get close." before he finally walked off to join his two officers. _

"How close?"_ Sam whispered more to himself. _

_xxx_

Nick Collins was waiting outside by a taxi he'd called for himself and Andy, he knew this would take awhile. As he stood leaning against the fence, he psotted Gail walking towards him.

He couldn't fight the smile that made its way to his lips. Dam, she looked hot – hot and pissed. His smile evaporated immediately. An angry Gail Peck was nothing compared to pissed.

"Gail…" WHAM! He'd managed to utter one word before his jaw was met with the classic right hook of his one time fiancé.

"6 months!" she yelled before she gave him a hand up. H e was naturally a little resistant at first. He may have flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry I really am Gail," he answered rubbing his jaw – yay a new personal record for most number of facial injuries in the past 48 hours.

"You couldn't even call or text me?" she knew it was a stupid question, but knowing that he wanted to would have eased the pain a little.

"I couldn't…"

"Fine…" she looked around, this wasn't exactly the sort of place she wanted to discuss all their problems out in "Can we go and talk somewhere?"

Nick hesitated "I… I'm actually… Andy and I were going to go clear our stuff out at the UC apartment."

He could tell he pissed her off a little bit more "When your ready, you know where I am Collins. If it counts I'm glad you are safe."

"Thanks…"

Andy made her way out of the locker room, hoping to grab a snack form the vending machine in the kitchen if she was lucky. She'd been starved throughout the debriefing.

As she made her way through the door she was met with a picture she never imagined seeing Sam Swarek was locked in a kiss with another officer. She recognized her from the safe house she'd organized them a drive back to the barn after Andy had been checked out. She couldn't deny that it hurt, seeing him smiling with her as the Officer left to exit the opposite door. Giving Sam full view of Andy who stood leaning against the door.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't snooping just wanted to grab something for the road…" she made a move to turn around before he called out for her to wait.

"Andy, it's…"

"It's none of my business," she replied wanting to get out of the awkward situation they kept finding themselves within the last few hours she had been back.

"You left… you walked away for us…" he tried to counter.

"You broke up with me, ," she answered looking him straight in the eyes.

"And I told you I was sorry, I made a mistake and that I would do anything to make it up to you… to make us work and you did not feel the same way…" he argued back.

"I did feel the same way…" she looked off down the hallway of the precinct to the entrance "You broke my heart."

"You got me back," he answered his voice soft and remorseful.

"So way her?" Andy found herself asking out loud. It took him off guard a little bit she noticed.

"We get along, she's smart and fun…" he glanced away form her as he thought of all the things Marlo Cruz was and what he liked "It's not complicated…" and he chose to keep the last part of his sentence to himself 'she's not you.'

He noticed Andy looking back again to the entrance "So why Nick?" there he came out and said it, he needed confirmation of sorts to all he had seen within those few minutes at the Safe house.

She'd been side swiped by his comment, paling a little before she finally ansawered "It's easy…I better go… Nick's waiting outside."

Sam felt like he'd been punched in the gut, least he knew how she felt now. He was grateful for the bit of honesty she'd given him, and yet a part of him wished she'd lied.

"Yer, see you around McNally…"

If she later looked back at this conversation she wouldn't be able to ease her laughing fit. As serious as the conversation was it had a comical edge to it. Something she'd loved about them together. She found herself smiling all the way back to Nick, maybe being back wouldn't be so bad.

"What's got you smiling needed it that bad huh?" Nick played as he opened the door for her to the cab taking a seat right after her.

"I think Sam knows about us?" she smiled, watching, as Nick grew pale.

xxxx

Thanks for reading, sorry if it wasnt a great chapter. But it's worth it to progress the story.

Please Review.

Selena Nova


End file.
